


Everything That's Wonderful

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Costumed Fools in Love, Diamonds, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Gift Giving, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Diamonds</i>," Harley squeaks, and reaches out with actual grabby hands. Pouts at him imploringly until he relents, and reaches out to settle the necklace around her neck, "oh my god, you <i>shouldn't</i> have! Actually, I'm lying, totally keep doing that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That's Wonderful

" _Diamonds_ ," Harley squeaks, and reaches out with actual grabby hands. Pouts at him imploringly until he relents, and reaches out to settle the necklace around her neck, "oh my god, you _shouldn't_ have! Actually, I'm lying, totally keep doing that."

"You're going to bankrupt me," he sighs, but can't help a smirk when she pouts - leans over to press a kiss to her forehead, "but oh well, I suppose I can always make more."

"With the crime fightin'? Or my idea to patent your Bat costume design?"

"Neither of those," he says fondly, tolerantly as she pouts up at him yet again. He's able to read Harley, by now. She's at her happiest when she's making ridiculous faces, playing the fool while being the smartest person that he's ever had the pleasure of meeting underneath, "I know you might not believe me, but I _do_ have more to me than the Batman."

"Yeah," Harley offers innocently, still deliberately pouting in her most lovably obnoxious way, "he's called Robin. And, while you could certainly make money out of all of them..."

"Harley," he interrupts her, biting down on an actual smile. He still doesn't quite know what she's doing to him, even several years into this... Whatever this is. He's never had an honest to god ray of sunlight in his life before, he finds that he appreciates it more every single day, "I _meant_ Wayne enterprises, the multi-billion dollar company that's my actual day job."

"Oh," Harley wrinkles her nose. Somehow, it only makes the diamonds look more attractive on her, "the _boring_ shit."

"It's not that boring. When you actually look into the accounts, the daily minutiae of making such a thing work..." He takes one look at her still wrinkled up face, bites back on a smile yet again. A ray of sunshine, ridiculously bright in every possible way, "you're right, it's still a little boring. I wish that I could just quit, and spend all day with you instead."

" _Good_ ," Harley says pointedly, and then grins again - all pouting and wrinkles forgotten, as she edges closer to him and leans her wonderfully bright head against his shoulder, "but, hey, I suppose you can't have everything in life!"

"I suppose not," he chuckles, already knowing what's coming.

"Just a diamond necklace! And a hunk of a boyfriend!" As she cackles at him, and beams at him, and spins that wonderfully seductive look that he never quite gets tired of no matter how many times he sees it, "hey, you wanna go do something not at _all_ boring?"

"Harley..."

"With me wearing the diamonds?" She arches an eyebrow at him, tries her own version of a smirk. It doesn't work very well, for Harley is anything but subtle, but he appreciates the attempt, "and _nothing_ else?"

He still doesn't know what she's doing to him, as he allows himself to be taken deliberately by the hand and dragged back up to the mansion. But he has to admit, as he follows along in her wonderfully bright wake, that he doesn't particularly care.


End file.
